


oh, it felt forever, baby

by nineteenohtwo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, also ambi and muffy but they're super duper background noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenohtwo/pseuds/nineteenohtwo
Summary: It wasn’t that he didn’t want to participate in the festivities, but he was completely fed up. He didn’t want to stay, but he couldn’t just fuck off and leave, because he had no clue where Cyrus was.Fucking Reed.House Party AU





	oh, it felt forever, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is just a little fic that has been on the back of my mind lately, and I just wanted to write it out lol  
> If you'd like I'll make this a three-part series, also detailing what Ambi and Muffy got up to during the party.  
> Also they're like 16 in this fic, to make the underage drinking a little bit less bad (my country's legal drinking age is 16, sooooo American drinking laws are fucking weird to me anyway)  
> also, i don't really think reed was flirting with Cyrus at all in the episode, nor do i think he's a bad person, but in this fic he's what i would call a plot device, who does what i say  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> Warning for underage drinking and strong language.

This is not what TJ expected when he tagged along to this.

The party around him was still ongoing, and wild for that matter, and he mostly just wanted to find Reed, thank him for the invitation and go home.

It’s not that TJ wasn’t a fan of parties. In fact, he loved to party, but to be honest, he’d rather sit this one out at home.

The music was deafening, so incredibly loud that he wasn’t sure why the neighbours hadn’t called the police yet. The air smelled of stale beer and teenager sweat. Everywhere he looked, there were people dancing, kissing, drinking and having fun.

TJ was doing none of that. He was dead sober.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to participate in the festivities, but he was completely fed up. He didn’t want to stay, but he couldn’t just fuck off and leave, because he had no clue where Cyrus was.

First, at the start of the night, he was pushed into a corner by a girl who introduced herself as Reed’s cousin Madison, and spent the rest of the evening obnoxiously flirting and following him around. He thought she was a nice girl, pretty even, but he was not in the mood to hook up with her at Reed’s party – or ever, for the matter.

Second, he’d lost his friends in the crowd. He’d arrived together with Cyrus, Andi and Buffy, but had no idea of their whereabouts, which was incredibly annoying as Cyrus was supposed to sleep over at his. Andi had left upstairs with Amber _very_ early in the night, and still hadn’t come down. TJ had almost gone looking for them, but had decided that he wanted absolutely no part in what those two were doing. They had been all over each other at home, in the car and it had annoyed TJ to no end, because even though he was genuinely happy for her, no one wants to see their sister make out with someone.

Buffy had turned into a high school cliché, linking up with her almost-ex at every occasion she got, dragging Marty along to every party, laughing about how ‘Marty from the party” should live up to his name. TJ wondered if the two were in a back room, hooking up. It wouldn’t surprise him. He would actually be happy for them, if they were to get their shit together. It was bound to happen someday.

And Cyrus…

Cyrus was probably somewhere with Reed.

Fuck, it pained him to even think about them.

The instant they arrived at the party, Cyrus was ambushed, and subsequently taken away from TJ by Reed. TJ suspected it was the alcohol that made Reed really act out on his feelings. He’d never seen him be so blunt about it, devoting all of his attention to Cyrus, and most importantly, and also maybe the worst of all, consciously keeping Cyrus away from TJ.

He had realised it was a mistake, the minute he told Reed about his crush on Cyrus.

TJ had told him after Reed’s fourth failed attempt to try and set TJ up with one of his friends. TJ had told him calmly, but clear, that he didn’t want any surprise dates, because he already was crushing on someone. After a lot of nagging, TJ had silently admitted that it was Cyrus, and adding in the same breath that he had to keep it a secret for everyone, including and especially, Cyrus.

Reed had responded with a casual “That’s chill, man, love who you want to love”, and promised him that he’d keep his secret, but TJ could tell something was sus, and he had been proven right many times the past month or two.

It had started innocent enough.

Reed complimenting Cyrus. Reed making an effort to sit next to Cyrus. Reed offering to carry Cyrus’ backpack. Simple, dumb, little things that would make TJ light up with anger.

Then it started to escalate. Reed had started putting his arm around Cyrus every chance he got, pulling Cyrus close to him. Placing a hand on Cyrus’ thigh while looking TJ dead in the eye. Tagging Cyrus in flirty Facebook posts. Calling Cyrus ‘Underdog’, when he knew well enough that that was _TJ’s thing_.

But his blood had come to a boil last week, when Cyrus had sat down next to him, showing him a text he’d gotten the night before, asking which Friday Cyrus would be available for sure, so he could start planning his birthday party. Signed with three x’s.

_This meant war, Reed._

“TJ! There you are! You disappeared so suddenly!” a shrill voice slurred. Reed’s cousin Madison seemed to appear out of thin air, holding a Smirnoff Ice, and spilling half of it down the leg of TJ’s pants. “Oops!”

She clutched TJ’s shirt in her hands and leaned on him for support, obviously drunk as hell. Her high heels were definitely not great for her lack of balance, TJ thought, looking down at the girl holding on to him for dear life.

“Can I call your mom for you?”

“No,” she said. She pushed herself up from where she was laying on his chest, looking at him as if he’d casually suggested they’d shoot her dog together, “if you think I’m bad company then I’ll just find some other friends.”

She stumbled away, holding onto the wall, loudly calling for her friend Vanessa, and TJ was once again reminded why the legal alcohol limit was probably a good thing. She left, and TJ was alone in the crowd at this stupid house party he didn’t want to be at.

He checked his phone again. A message from Buffy to the group chat confirming that, indeed, she’d gone off with Marty, and that she’d be in the kitchen if they needed her, but no messages from Cyrus.

He decided to fucking go looking for him. If he wanted to be with Reed the entire evening, so be it, but TJ wasn’t about to stay at the stupid party, waiting around for a boy fooling around with someone else, like an idiot.

“Teej, man, what’s up?”

“Oh hi, Jonah, when did you get here?”

“Like an hour ago,” Jonah said, motioning that he’d be back soon to the group of people that he was standing with, taking a sip of his soda, “there’s a lot of people here, huh.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” TJ mumbled, “you don’t happen to have seen Cyrus anywhere?”

“I saw him go outside with a couple of guys a moment ago,” Jonah answered, “Reed and that Lester guy – where are you going?”

TJ didn’t hear the rest of Jonah’s sentence, instead opting for pushing his way through the sweaty crowd, elbowing people left and right, determined to get to the back of the house, to get Cyrus and go home, or if Cyrus wanted to stay with Reed, to tell him that he’d be leaving and go home alone.

He passed through the kitchen, where Buffy was sitting on the kitchen counter with Marty between her legs. The two were casually talking, like them being all over each other was a regular, every-day occurrence, which, TJ supposed it might be now.

The back porch was poorly lit and cold. Cyrus was sat all alone on the stone porch, swaddled up in a big scarf he’d stolen from Andi, and TJ’s beanie, that had been Cyrus’ beanie since the temperature started to drop even a little bit.

“Underdog?”

Cyrus turned around, looking at TJ with big brown eyes. His cheeks were tear-stained, and they were still quietly running down his face, even though Cyrus tried to wipe them away.

“TJ? God, I’m so glad you’re here, my phone died and Reed wouldn’t let me borrow his to text you.”

“What? Why? Where’s Reed?” TJ said, looking around for Reed, to fight him, or at least yell at him for not letting Cyrus borrow his phone.

“Lester and Reed are smoking in the garage,” Cyrus sniffled, “he said you texted him that you’d left.”

“I would never leave without you, Cy,” TJ said, softly, sitting down next to Cyrus and looking at Reed’s garden, and particularly the garage, in silent anger.

“He tried to kiss me, you know,” Cyrus whispered, avoiding TJ’s eyes, “and then he got pissed when I said I didn’t want to kiss him.”

“Are you okay?” TJ said, immediately pulling Cyrus close to him, rubbing his arm. Cyrus snuggled into him, burying his head in TJ’s shoulder.

“Not really,” Cyrus said, muffled by TJ’s shirt, “he was just being mean to me after I didn’t want to kiss him.”

“I’m going to kick his fucking ass,” TJ grumbled, absolutely not happy that he was dealing with a sad Cyrus. He couldn’t fathom what Reed must’ve said to Cyrus to make him that sad, and then just leave him crying on the porch.

“Will you look at that,” a voice interrupted his train of thought, “isn’t this cute. Loverboy finally showed up.”

Reed and Lester were standing in front of them, both looking high as hell. Lester was smoking a cigarette, probably to get rid of the pungent smell of weed.

“You know he has a crush on you, right, Cyrus?”

TJ’s blood turned to _ice._

“Shut up, Reed.”

“No, I’m serious, Cyrus, you do know he has a big, fat, gay crush on you, right?” Reed spat, looking TJ right in the eyes. He laughed bitterly and turned to say something to Lester, before interrupting himself. “You know what? Fuck you both.”

Reed stormed past them, followed by a hurried Lester who flicked the half smoked cigarette in Reed’s moms carefully kept shrubs.

TJ sat frozen, still with his arm around Cyrus, not trusting himself to speak without bursting into tears.

“Is it true?” Cyrus asked quietly, “do you like me?”

TJ took his arm back and looked at the ground, quietly creating distance between them. He felt exposed, betrayed and let down, but most of all he felt worried that Cyrus would hate him.

“Yeah.” Cyrus nodded, clearly processing TJ’s confession. Egged on by the fact that Cyrus wasn’t saying a word, TJ rambled on, “if you don’t want to stay over anymore, that’s fine, I’ll just call Jonah, I’m sure you can stay over at his, or at Buffy’s-”

“TJ, I didn’t kiss Reed because I like you,” Cyrus interrupted TJ, “I have had a crush on you for months now.”

It was hard for TJ to process Cyrus saying the exact words TJ had been wanting him to say for so long now. Of course, this was not the time and place TJ envisioned, but he wasn’t about to complain.

“Oh”, he managed to choke out, “that’s great.”

Cyrus blushed and shuffled closer, taking TJ’s hand in his.

TJ looked at Cyrus, and for a while they were just sat there, looking at the moon, holding hands on the cold porch of a party they didn’t want to be at.

Cyrus leaned forward, and TJ followed suit, as if there was a gravitational pull between them that they couldn’t resist.

Cyrus closed his eyes and leaned in a bit more, leaving it up to TJ to close the gap.

TJ softly kissed Cyrus on his cheek, followed by a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and finally, cautious and light as a feather, as first kisses often are, one on the lips.

Cyrus immediately kissed back, putting a firm hand on TJ’s neck, pushing them closer together.

The kiss didn’t set off fireworks in his head, like TJ expected it would. Instead, kissing Cyrus felt good in an unfamiliar way. It was good, _so good_ , to have this pressure against his lips, meaning that Cyrus wanted him too.

Cyrus moved his lips ever so slightly against his and this made TJ determined to remember _everything,_ from how Cyrus’ lips felt, to he tasted of Cherry Coke, and how he smelled like deodorant and cold winter air. He would remember how Cyrus’ cold fingertips traced up and down on his cheek, as if he was making a map out of TJ’s freckles. All of his senses were taken over by doing something as simple and wonderful as kissing the boy he liked.

For a while they just sat there on the porch, holding each other and kissing. Just two boys, a kiss and the moon.

“Do you want to go home?” TJ whispered, stroking Cyrus’ cheek.

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I really hope you liked this, make sure to leave a comment telling me what you thought of it.  
> I got the idea for the fic because of this random ass house party I attended last week, and I got the idea for the kiss from the one time i kissed my friend at a music festival, but that's a fic for another time.  
> I am [nineteenohtwo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nineteenohtwo) on tumblr, feel free to come say hi, or leave an idea for a fic i can write :)  
> title is from a Maisie Peters song called "In My Head", which is a nice song. I actually got to know her because of some random ass Jandi insta edit that was recommended to me with her song "Worst of You" which is also a bop


End file.
